1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a machine for singulating a card from among a set of cards in a game of chance, and more particularly to a wheel selectively spinnable about a central axis and randomly stopped for selecting one of a plurality of playing cards carried by the wheel.
2. Related Art
A game of chance is a game whose outcome is strongly influenced by some randomizing device, and upon which contestants may or may not wager money as they forecast an outcome. Common randomizing devices include dice, spinning tops, playing cards, roulette wheels, prize wheels, and numbered balls drawn from a container. Playing games of chance have been known throughout all of human history, and is considered to be a popular pastime by many. Players of games of chance are attracted to new and exciting methods of game play, as well as new and exciting randomizing devices. For this reason, the gaming industry is continuously developing new games, and new randomizing devices to maintain player interest and attract new players.
Games of chance that include money wagers are typically regulated by governing authorities. These governing authorities enforce laws and regulations that are enacted to curtail certain kinds of games, as well as certain kinds of randomizing devices. For example, in some jurisdictions the use of dice or roulette wheels to resolve a game outcome, i.e., as the randomizing device, have been curtailed while other randomizing devices such as playing cards are permitted. More frequently, playing cards enjoy a less restrictive use in games of chance played for money, whereas dice and roulette wheel randomizing devices are subject to greater restrictions.
Therefore, there is a desire within the gaming industry to develop new and interesting methods of game play and randomizing devices which utilize playing cards in unique and interesting ways.